


Photograph

by B1tchyUn1corn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And that needs to be acknowledged, Fluff, HINATA DID WORK HARD IN MIDDLE SCHOOL, Hinata worked so hard in middle school, Izumi and Koji are so ride or die, M/M, No hate to My blueberry whatsoever tho, Photographs, Squad goals tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1tchyUn1corn/pseuds/B1tchyUn1corn
Summary: Rewrite of the time Izumi and Koji went to meet Hinata before the Shiratorizawa Match
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Izumi Yukitaka & Sekimukai Kouji, Izumi Yukitaka/Sekimukai Kouji- Hinted
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think.

“I-Izumi! Koji!” 

Hinata was shocked to see his friends from middle school here. They still kept in touch but every once or twice, each of the boys busy with their own clubs and high school 

“Hey, it's been a while,” Kojin said with a peace sign while Izumi waved. 

Hinata was shell-shocked but regained his senses when Tanaka walked over and looked at the two in confusion. 

“Oh! They’re from my middle school volley... I mean... They’re the people who helped me during my volleyball match!” Hinata explained, catching his mistake. Izumi and Koji only played because he kept begging them. 

“I was on the basketball team” 

“I was on the soccer team” 

“I was wondering why there was someone with really good footwork” Tanaka exclaimed looking at Koji. 

Koji looked puzzled but that quickly turned into shock as he saw Kageyama walking behind Hinata. 

“Why’s he here!!?? Are you sure you'll be okay, Shoyo?” Koji asked in loud concern. After all, King was the jackass who basically shitted on all of Hinata’s effort AFTER destroying them in their match. 

Hinata just chuckled and smirked which puzzled the two friends. 

“Just watch.” 

Kageyama called Hinata, who asked Izumi and Koji to cheer for them and left. 

They stayed smiling at their friend who seemed to be bantering with Kin..no, Kageyama. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, looking proudly at Hinata who finally made friends. 

“WE FORGOT!!!” 

Izumi immediately yelled surprising Koji. He was blank for a second before yelling himself. 

They both ran in the direction they saw Hinata go. They caught up to Hinata but only because his team stopped while he and Kageyama were fighting. 

“Shoyo, wait a second we forgot to give you something!!” Koji called out while Izumi rummaged through his bag, drawing out some sort of cuboidal object wrapped in brown paper. 

Hinata and Kageyama stopped fighting at the sound of Hinata’s friends. He stepped forward to them while the rest of the Karasuno team stayed still, wanting to see what Hinata’s friends got him. 

Koji and Izumi looked at each other, pride in their eyes with what they did before moving that same proud gaze towards Hinata, Izumi holding out the parcel to take. 

Hinata looked at the parcel, to his friends, and back at the parcel. Blinking once, he slowly took the parcel. 

“Well, Open it!!” Koji encouraged, throwing his arm around Izumi pulling him closer. 

Hinata nodded and quickly ripped the paper apart to reveal a photo frame. He stood still; eyes widened at the image in the frame. 

Yukigaoka Junior High School Men’s Volleyball Club. But he, Izumi, and Koji weren't in the picture. Saiya Suzuki, Yuuki Kawashima, and Tatsuya Mori along with 5 other people were in the picture. 

“They joined after it was found out that you guys beat Aoba Johsai” Izumi informed seeing the look in Hinata’s eyes. 

“And guess what, Kawahashi himself stepped up for the role of captain.” Koji continued. 

Hinata looked up at Koji and Izumi in shock, the two wearing happy smiles on their face. He couldn’t believe Kawahashi, who gave up before even trying to play, became captain, and own his accord. He looked back down to the picture. 

The three first years, who were too timid and unsure of themselves, seemed so full of life and confidence in the photo. Emotions swirled inside him. With the team he was in now, it was easy to forget just how hard it was for him in middle school. All he ever wanted was to play volleyball and he couldn’t achieve that then. 

“Isn’t it wonderful, Sho-chan,” Izumi spoke up, seeing Hinata look so emotional. “The club you started, the club that took three years to even gain three members,” Koji continued “That club is now full of people who want to play volleyball.” 

“What do you mean ‘the club you started’?” piped up Daichi 

“Exactly what I said, after seeing that the school didn’t have a boys' volleyball club anymore, Shoyo started one. For three years he kept trying to find people to join while practicing with the girls’ volleyball team at the same time” Koji said “He worked hard to even get the three first years that joined in our last year” Koji said, turning to Kageyama with a pointed glare. 

Izumi elbowed Koji when he saw him glare at Kageyama. Neither were okay with what Kageyama had said that time, the difference is that Koji is more vocal than Izumi. 

The rest of Karasuno meanwhile, were shocked. They knew that Hinata’s middle school wasn’t big on volleyball but they had no clue that Hinata STARTED the club. All of them were looking at Hinata right now, who was clutching the picture frame to his chest head down as if curling around it. 

Daichi was amazed. He had nightmares of being the only one in the volleyball club, so to hear that Hinata actually lived through reminded him of the boy’s mental strength. 

Kageyama on the other hand while impressed, he was more upset with himself with what he had told Hinata that match. He didn’t know whether Hinata was still upset by it or not but considering his friends were... 

Hinata jumped to hug Izumi and Koji, who were taken aback but quickly recovered to hug him back. 

“Thank you!!!” Hinata cried out burying his face in their shoulders. 

They smiled and pinked a little at the thanks. Hinata pulled back, wiping little tears that formed around his tear ducts. 

“We’ll be cheering for you, so give it your all” Koji encouraged. 

“Good luck to you guys,” Izumi said to the team before Koji grabbed his hand and they both turned to make their way to the audience seat. 

“Oi, Hinata” Kageyama called out softly, walking towards Hinata when he spun around to greet Kageyama with a determined look. Kageyama stopped in his tracks. 

“We are going to do our best in this match,” Hinata said earnestly. 

“Obviously dumbass” Kageyama scoffed with a little smile on his face. 

Hinata nodded and gingerly kept the photograph in his bag, promising it that he would do his best to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Hinata worked hard af in middle school and deserves to be appreciated for that.


End file.
